A New Life: Rina's Story
by xpeachxmanglerx
Summary: My first fanfic! It's about a girl named Rina who moves to Mineral Town to start a new life, but finds out that it offers much more when she meets Gray.


Pippin: Well, here we are! The first chapter! OH SAAAAAAASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sasuke: What do you want this time?

Pippin: Come! The chapter awaits! I must now poke fun at you!

Sasuke: Dammit…

Pippin: ……Ahem.

Sasuke: WHAT!

Pippin: disclaimer?

Sasuke: Fine…. Evil Flying Piggie owns nothing but her made-up character, Rina. Who technically she also doesn't own, because Natsume designed her. Basically, all she owns is the name Rina. Which is also strange because, more peoplethan that character are named Rina…and isn't Beckett a baseball player?

Pippin: Yes. Beckett is a baseball player. He's a new Red Sock. And I hate him because I'm a Yankee fan. Beckett just sounded like a cute dog's name but whatever…

---

**A New Life (hopefully)**

"That'll be 600 gold, please, Miss," The cab driver said as she stepped out. She handed him the money through the open window, "Take care of yourself," the driver said, before stepping down on the pedal and driving back down the highway. She waved him off before walking with her suitcase toward a dirt path leading for about half a mile before ending at a quaint looking village. It blended in perfectly with the mountains behind it, and reminded her of a painting she had seen at a museum back in her home.

"Well," she breathed, "I'm here," She hoisted up her suitcase and began the walk down the path to the little sleepy village called Mineral Town. Her name was Rina. Rina Brook. She used to live in the big city, far from here. Bored from constant redundancy, she decided to move to the small community of Mineral Town. She had seen an appealing advertisement in the paper. It talked about a farm in this town that one could live on and tend to. Well, seeing this she thought, I've found it! My way out of this circle! And with that, she quit her job. Sold her apartment. She got up and out. She thought that the farm would turn out great. A village full of friendly people and a beautiful place to live. She was twenty years old. She could make her own decisions.

Rina reached the town about fifteen minutes later. Walking in, she followed the directions given to her by MT Realtors, the people who had sold her the farm. She entered the farm and took a look around. There was nothing there. What kind of sick joke was this? Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind her.

"Hey! Get out of here! No one's allowed in the farm!" it screamed.

Rina spun around, "What?"

"You heard me! Get out!"

"B-b-b-but! I'm not a tourist! I came to live on the farm!"

"Huh?" the screaming man looked at her, suddenly realizing," OOOOOOOhhhhhh! The farm? You mean THIS farm?" he asked. Rina nodded and the little man burst out laughing, "Ohohohohoho! You saw the add, didn't you! We've been trying to sell the farm, but no one wanted it, so we stretched the truth a bit," snickering he went on, " Lots of people just like you come here thinking that they're getting a relaxing life on a farm, but then wind up getting disappointed in the end. Ahahahaha! I can't believe you actually believed that!"

Rina was furious. Without thinking, she began beating her fists against him.

The man stopped laughing, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please! Stop hitting me!" the little man pleaded, attempting to block her hands.

Rina came to a halt, and instead of beating him, shot him an icy glare (you know the one. Just like I gave to Sonal today, but anyway) "I can't believe you!" she screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry for making you so angry. You don't need to stay here. You can go home. No harm done."

"No harm done! I sold my apartment! Quit my job! Everything! What am I supposed to do now!" Rina hung her head and groaned in fury.

The man looked at her, "I'm…sorry…" he said quietly, "I had no idea. You are welcome to live here if you want to. The house is in tact and certainly able to be a home. The place just needs a bit of cleaning, and it'll be good as new!" he offered.

Rina looked up, her eyes bloodshot and tearstains on her cheeks, "Fine, then. Its not like I've got any other options now, anyway…. I'll take the farm, I suppose," she said.

"Good," the man said, "I'm The Mayor, by the way. My name is Thomas," he smiled and held out his hand.

Rina's eyes widened, "The MAYOR!" This was it. Boy, was she in for it now. She braced herself for punishment as she fretfully apologized.

Mayor Thomas merely smiled, "It is all in the past. I forgive you, don't worry. I'm sure I would have done the same thing in your position," he reassured her.

Rina calmed down a bit, "Okay then. It'll never happen again, Mr. Mayor," she bowed slightly, nodding. She straitened up, "I'm Rina. Rina Brook. And I would be pleased to take on this farm, "she smiled and shook his hand.

"Very well met!" Thomas looked down at his watch, "Ah! 6:00 already! Well, I best be off. I'll be back in the morning to answer any questions that you have!" And with that, he turned and waddled back off of the farm, leaving Rina staring after him, her dog, Beckett, at her side. She looked down at him.

"C'mon, Beck. We've got unpacking to do," She reached down and scratched the puppy's head. Beckett responded with a playful bark. Rina chuckled and picked him up, walking towards the farmhouse ahead.

---

Pippin: Sooo…what did you all think about it?

Sasuke: Not bad…. It would be better if I were in it, though.

Pippin: But, you can't, sadly.

Sasuke: And why not?

Pippin: BECAUSE! You've got nothing to do with Harvest Moon!

Sasuke: So? I make everything cooler. I think that Harvest Moon would be much better if it included people with awesome ninja skills…. such as myself.

Pippin: Shut up! Don't mind him, people. He's just jealous. So did you like it? Did you not? Leave a note, and give me your opinion!


End file.
